The New Recruits A Divergent Fanfiction
by Moonstruck625
Summary: Four and Tris training the new initates. Just fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys Moonstruck625 here! So this is my very first fan fiction, but I'm a fan fiction reader. I really hope you guys like it. No nasty reviews unless said nicely, that's your only warning! So I'm not going to make you wait any longer so here's chapter one: The New Recruits.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own divergent. I only own Flare, Conphidence, Spring, Aaron, and Antonio**

* * *

Tris POV:

"Tris wake up! It's the day of the choosing ceremony!" Tobias shakes me awake. At the mention of the choosing ceremony I shoot out of bed and head to the shower. When I'm finished I step out and put on a one-shoulder top, black skinny jeans, and my combat boots.

"Well you sure are in a hurry." He says as I grab a muffin from the kitchen.

"I want to see what kind of kids we have this year, I mean it is my first year of training them. Last year it was me training."

"Okay, I understand." Comes his reply.

* * *

Four and I jump on the train headed towards our destination. Max one car ahead of us. Soon it comes time to jump. I stumble for just a second and regain my posture. We walk into the Hub and get a good look at all the 16 year olds that we may have the possibility of training.

It starts with a boy from Candor; he walks up and cuts his hand, and puts it above the Dauntless bowl and we erupt in cheers. Up next is a boy from Erudite who cuts his hand over the Dauntless bowl also. More cheers. I zone out until I see a Amity girl cut her hand over Dauntless. More go Candor, Candor, Abnegation, Erudite, Amity, Erudite, and Abnegation…

Another girl from Candor comes to Dauntless and one from Erudite. The ceremony is over early for me and Tobias who need to greet the noobies.

**A/N: There's chapter one! I really hope you like it. I also just wanted to tell you I can't update every day, maybe just twice. Please review! **


	2. Welcoming

A/N: Hey hey hey! I looked at the views and there are 101, but no reviews. So I won't hold you any longer, so here's chapter 2!

Disclaimer: I'm ordinary and not the author of an amazing trilogy, so there for I'm not Veronica Roth.

Tris POV:

Four and I jump of the train and onto the roof and into the net. Christina, Uriah, and Eric waiting for us.

"Hey guys," I greet when I slide off the net, "how's it goin?"

"Fine." Eric replies.

"Hurry up Six and Four the initiates will be here in just a sec." Christina says with urgency.

Just as she finishes we here max speaking, silence and a blur of red. Amity.

"What's your name? Choose wisely you can only decide once."

"U-u-umm… Conphidence. Yeah Conphidence!" She says boldly.

"First jumper, Conphidence!" Four shouts loudly. More and more go until we have 11 kids.

Candor:

Flare

Aaron

Aliisa

Erudite:

Spring

Antonio

Abby

Lauren

Amity:

Conphidence

Mike

Abnegation:

Robert

Nickolas

"Welcome noobies! I'm Six; this is Four, Uriah, Christina, and Eric!" Split up, Dauntless-born with Uriah, and Christina, initiates with me and Four!"

We go through everything, even the chasm, which scares the crap out of everyone. We show them the dorms and head to lunch.

"Okay, so to welcome the initiates we will have party at my apartment, no drinking.

Eric's POV:

I'm stunned by her beauty. Hopefully I get some time with her at the party. I'll need to ask Zeke.

Four's POV:

Tris and I have been to one of Uriah's parties before and wear clothes underneath our clothes. When we get there someone screams that anybody they don't know must leave with the exception of the initiates.

"Truth or Dare time!" shouts Uriah.

Oh boy this is going to be long night.

A/N: Yay! Chapter 2! I hope y'all like it; if I get at least 50 more views and 5 reviews then I'll post tomorrow!


	3. Truth or Dare

**A/N: Yay! I'm so excited I looked at my story and I am very happy with what I looked at! Thank you, here's chapter 3.**

**Disclaimer: I'm ordinary and not the author of an amazing trilogy, so there for I'm not Veronica Roth and I can't write great songs like the Plain White Tees.**

Tris POV:

Uriah shouts, "Truth or dare time!"

So we all gather in a circle on the floor and wait to see who goes first.

"Who's going f-" Someone tries to say but is interrupted by Uriah saying, "ME ME ME! Who will be my first victim?" Everyone looks really scared, "Oh, Clark! Truth or dare?"

"Uh… Dare."

"Okay I dare you to reveal your greatest talent."

Eric POV:

Yes! This will help me get to know her! Clark hesitates, and asks what she will have to do if she won't do it.

"You have to hang over the chasm for a minute." I tell her

"O-okay. My greatest talent is singing. Do I need to show you?" She asks.

"Yes." Yells out Christina.

"Fine," she takes a breath and starts,

_Hey there Delilah_

_What's it like in New York City?_

_I'm a thousand miles away_

_But girl, tonight you look so pretty_

_Yes you do_

_Times Square can't shine as bright as you_

_I swear it's true_

_Hey there Delilah_

_Don't you worry about the distance_

_I'm right there if you get lonely_

_Give this song another listen_

_Close your eyes_

_Listen to my voice, it's my disguise_

_I'm by your side_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_What you do to me_

_Hey there Delilah_

_I know times are getting hard_

_But just believe me, girl_

_Someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar_

_We'll have it good_

_We'll have the life we knew we would_

_My word is good_

_Hey there Delilah_

_I've got so much left to say_

_If every simple song I wrote to you_

_Would take your breath away_

_I'd write it all_

_Even more in love with me you'd fall_

_We'd have it all_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_A thousand miles seems pretty far_

_But they've got planes and trains and cars_

_I'd walk to you if I had no other way_

_Our friends would all make fun of us_

_and we'll just laugh along because we know_

_That none of them have felt this way_

_Delilah I can promise you_

_That by the time we get through_

_The world will never ever be the same_

_And you're to blame_

_Hey there Delilah_

_You be good and don't you miss me_

_Two more years and you'll be done with school _

_And I'll be making history like I do_

_You'll know it's all because of you _

_We can do whatever we want to_

_Hey there Delilah here's to you_

_This one's for you_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_What you do to me._

"Wow! You are amazing!" I exclaim.

"Thank you Eric! Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Okay. I dare you to wear one of Christina's bras over your shirt for the rest of the game."

"Christina I need one of your bras." I tell her.

"Wha- NO!"

"I don't really want to hang over the chasm." I snap at her.

"Fine."

**A/N: theres chapter 3! To be continued. Please favorite, follow, and review!**


	4. Author' Note- Hate me if you want

**A/N: Okay hate me if you want because I hate it to when authors do just author notes too. I just wanted to tell you that I can only update on weekends because of school work. I try to work on the story everyday but that's something I can't do, you may get lucky and get a chapter on a weekday if not sorry. I will also try to make my chapters longer!**

** -CSG, a sorry author**


	5. First day

**A/N: Yay! Lucky you, I didn't have homework so it's a win win! I'm so excited I looked at my story and I am very happy with what I looked at! Thank you, here's chapter 4.**

**Disclaimer: I'm ordinary and not the author of an amazing trilogy, so there for I'm not Veronica Roth**

* * *

Eric POV:

Christina goes off to get one of her bras and I continue the game.

"Six t or d?"

"Dare."

"Okay, sit on Four's lap for the rest of the game."

"Okay. Flare t or d?" Tris asks.

"T."

"Mkay, Are you related to anyone here at Dauntless?"

"Yes. I'm related to Aaron, he's my brother."

Flare POV:

I answer my truth and as I'm about to speak, Christina comes back with a bra for Eric.

"Here. Put it on." She commands. Suddenly I ask Chris truth or dare.

"Dare."

"I dare you to…. Oh! I dare you to let Will give you a makeover, blindfolded."

"To the chasm we go! Someone set a timer!"

Well that didn't turn out the way I had hoped. We go to the chasm and Chris hops over the rail and lowers herself down the wall. She hangs there getting drenched for a minute and we haul her back over. When we get back to the apartment she peels off her drenched clothes to reveal fresh dry ones underneath.

Chris POV:

"Spring which one?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to tell us one of your biggest fears."

"I'm afraid of being eaten alive."

"Ok I approve." I say to her.

"Clark when is your birthday?"

"Hey! I get to choose, Spring!"

"I was going to ask anyway."

"It's today. Today I am 17." She says.

Clark POV:

Great now everyone knows.

"Wait, your 17?"

"Yes, last year when they gave out the aptitude tests I was 15, not legally ready to take it and I turned 16 on the day of the choosing ceremony, so I took the test this year and here I am 17. Robert truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"PANSYCAKE!" shouts Uriah.

"Okay… Robert what was the most selfish thing you've **ever** done?"

"Umm, let's see… oh I got on a train, went to Candor, got some fried chicken, took it home and made all my friends watch as I ate it and of course they couldn't ask for any, it would be considered selfish."

"Wow."

We finish off the game and every one goes home, or to the dorms.

* * *

We wake up at 5 in the morning to go eat and get ready for training at 6. As I enter the cafeteria, with Flare, Spring, Aaron and Antonio, I notice Eric. Wow is it just me or is he really good looking?! We get in the line and grab breakfast. Flare goes over to the table at which he sits.

"Hi Eric can we sit with you guys? Asks Flare. He looks like he is going to decline but I see him take a glance at me and change his mind.

"sure why not."

"Thanks!"

We sit and wind up right next to Eric. Oh lord this is gonna be a long breakfast.

Eric POV:

As breakfast ends I'm sad to leave and stop talking to Clark who seems like a nice enough person to be around. They head to the training room and since four as been training the initiates I get to take over the control room. Great. I sit in on of the chairs and look at the screens, only to see the training rooms. This should be good since I can't go down there personally to watch. This is going to be a long day.

Flare POV:

"Today you will be throwing knives at the targets Four and I will demonstrate." Says Six as she walks and stands in front of a target and Four starts throwing knives and her the last one nicking her ear. They start laughing.

"Now grab some knives and start throwing!" she screams at us. This is going to be one heck of a day.

**A/N: There's chapter 4! Please favorite, follow, and review! In advance and for the past sorry for spelling mistakes.**


	6. What's Watching

**A/N: Yay! Lucky you, I didn't have tons of homework and was able to get closer to updating faster! I'm so excited I looked at my story and I am very happy with what I looked at! Thank you. There is one thing I would like to say so I know I don't own divergent, but I can change thing if I want, I do realize that Eric is OOC but it is my story and frankly I didn't like the way his character turned out. So please if you are going to say something say it nicely, if not please keep it to yourself. **

**Disclaimer: I'm ordinary and not the author of an amazing trilogy, so there for I'm not Veronica Roth**

* * *

Four POV:

We are playing Capture the Flag tonight so Tris and I gave the kids half a day off. I'm in the control room for the last half of the day when I see Chris, Conphidence, and Miya (a Dauntless-born) meeting in the Pit for the last half of the day. I wonder what that's all about. They go to the shops, or more like Christina drags them to the shops. Eww… girl stuff. So I just quit watching the shop cameras and leave them for Zeke.

I go home and find Tris is already asleep, so I set the alarm for 12 in the morning and fall asleep, too.

Tris POV:

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Oh god the alarm, it's time for CTF (Capture the Flag). I get up and put on my black skinny jeans, the tank top Chris bought me, Tobias' smallest sweatshirt an my boots. When I get out of the bathroom Tobias is just getting up, slacker. While I wait for him I grab the air horns, paintball guns and flags.

"Ready to go Four?"

"Yup! Let's go take down some initiates!" he exclaims.

We step in the dorms and let off the air horns. Most of the kids just shoot up or roll of the beds and onto the ground. A couple of them scream and then wind up on the floor.

"GET UP! CAPTURE THE FLAG TIME, GET TO THE TRACKS IN 10 MINUTES OR CONSIDER YOURSELF FACTIONLESS!" I scream at them.

We leave and wait for them at the tracks. When they show up we tell them to all get on the same car with us.

"Tonight we will be playing Capture the Flag. Four and I will be team captains. He will choose first." I say.

"Aaron."

"Chris."

"Uriah."

"Clark."

"Spring."

"Miya."

"Flare."

"Lauren."

"Robert."

"Aliisa."

"Abby."

It goes on until we have our teams Tobias lets me jump off first and we head to the Ferris wheel.

"I say that we turn on the wheel and hide the flag on top of the carousel that way we can shoot them as they come or they'll be distracted and we can go get their flag." I say.

"Great idea! I think that will be perfect!" Chris agrees.

We turn on the wheel and we ride to the top to find they've hidden their flag in a cave near the pond at the gate. We get off when we see the other team running at the wheel. My team limbs to the top of the carousel and wait. A team that is made up of Christina, Clark and Miya set out to get the flag. The rest of us sit and wait, as soon as the group from the other team shows up we take them out and our group comes running across the field with a flag in hand.

"You suck six! Turning on the wheel so we would be distracted while you took us out? I'll get you for that one!" Uri jokes.

We here the train coming up the tracks and jump up. I check the time and it's 2:30 am. I guess we can give the initiates a day off to get some sleep. We near the compound and jump.

We walk them in and I tell the rest of the instructors about my plan.

"Okay, tomorrow you have the day off so get some sleep and relax." I tell them at the door to the dorms. They nod and go inside.

I grab Tobias' hands and lead him to the apartment. We each take a shower and go to sleep.

* * *

Clark POV:

When we get in the dorms I sneak out to meet Miya and Chris. I see them and I run over to them.

"Oh, it's so good to see you Miy, Chrissy!" I exclaim.

"I know it's a little late girls but Happy Birthday!" Christina says.

"It's fine sis, I know yesterday was a little hectic," Miya explains, "We are all together now."

We hang out, share stories, relax, and all to soon I need to get back to my dorm, Miy needs to get back to her dorm, I leave my cousins, and Miy leaves her sister.

Mystery POV:

Clark, Miya, and Christina leave, little did they know I was watching.

* * *

**A/N: There's chapter 6! Please favorite, follow, and review! In advance and for the past sorry for spelling mistakes.**


	7. What's watching Cont

**A/N: Yay! Sorry I didn't update yesterday I was doing a service project for school. Also I'm a new story, so check that one out too! It's called **_**When it Began**_**. Here's chapter 7! **

**Disclaimer: It would be wrong to say I own the Divergent trilogy, I only own the plot and ideas in this story.**

_Previously:_

_ Conphidence, Miya and Christina leave little did they know I was watching._

* * *

Wyatt POV:

I leave the training room and run back to the Dauntless-born dorms before Miya. I get under the blankets right as she tiptoes in.

"Wyatt, what the heck?! I know you were following me! I saw you so open up your eyes and tell me why you followed." She whispered and screamed at the same time.

"Well I thought that if I caught you I could get you kicked out of initiation." I reply casually.

"YOU JERK!" She screams waking everyone.

Christina and Uriah come running in looking at me and Miya.

"What's going on?!" Christina yells in an instructor's voice.

"Wyatt was trying to get me kicked out of initiation because I went to the bathroom and he followed me." Miya explained.

"Wyatt," Uriah yells "that is unacceptable!"

Great. I am never getting through initiation.

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know shorty. Please favorite, follow, and review! In advance and for the past sorry for spelling mistakes.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Yay! Update! I sorry to say this **_**Dancerwithnotime **_**but I will not be continuing When it Began. But this update will be about Miya, Conphidence, and Christina's past. I also would like to mention i have a story called She-Wolf to replace when it began so check it out!****  
**

**Disclaimer: It would be wrong to say I own the Divergent trilogy, I only own the plot and ideas in this story.**

Clark was born a Dauntless in an Amity body. She was always getting in trouble and loved to see the Dauntless jump of trains and head to the high school. Although she seemed the perfect picture of Amity, she had plenty of secrets. Even one that she shared with one person in her family. Her birthday. She had been born on the day of the choosing ceremony making her 16 on the day of the most important one, her brother's. They were supposed to go together. Instead he didn't even make it past the first stage of initiation.

Miya's aunt had transferred to Amity so she had relations in other factions. She was however was Dauntless born and raised and she intended to stay there. She shared a burden with her cousin, Clark, not only did they have the same birthday, and age, they were both divergent and from the outside. If someone found out she wouldn't even be able to take another breath. She would be dead like that. When her mother died Christina adopted her and became her sister, speaking they were the same age.

Christina was a Candor born to be a Dauntless and fall in love with Will. They met in initiation and hit it off. they now had jobs and lived with Miya as her legal guardians, sister and soon-to-be-brother in law. Chris' life was perfect so far, everything was how it should be.

**A/N: I know, I know shorty. Please favorite, follow, and review! In advance and for the past sorry for spelling mistakes.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Yay! Update! I sorry to say this **_**Dancerwithnotime **_**but I will not be continuing When it Began. But this update will be about Miya, Conphidence, and Christina's past. I also would like to mention i have a story called She-Wolf to replace when it began so check it out!****  
**

**Disclaimer: It would be wrong to say I own the Divergent trilogy, I only own the plot and ideas in this story.**

Clark was born a Dauntless in an Amity body. She was always getting in trouble and loved to see the Dauntless jump of trains and head to the high school. Although she seemed the perfect picture of Amity, she had plenty of secrets. Even one that she shared with one person in her family. Her birthday. She had been born on the day of the choosing ceremony making her 16 on the day of the most important one, her brother's. They were supposed to go together. Instead he didn't even make it past the first stage of initiation.

Miya's aunt had transferred to Amity so she had relations in other factions. She was however was Dauntless born and raised and she intended to stay there. She shared a burden with her cousin, Clark, not only did they have the same birthday, and age, they were both divergent and from the outside. If someone found out she wouldn't even be able to take another breath. She would be dead like that. When her mother died Christina adopted her and became her sister, speaking they were the same age.

Christina was a Candor born to be a Dauntless and fall in love with Will. They met in initiation and hit it off. they now had jobs and lived with Miya as her legal guardians, sister and soon-to-be-brother in law. Chris' life was perfect so far, everything was how it should be.

**A/N: I know, I know shorty. Please favorite, follow, and review! In advance and for the past sorry for spelling mistakes.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Long time no see! So I just wanted to say that I have been very sick with writers block and I will try to get treatment within the next week or so. This goes for all my stories. Again I will get treatment for my case of writers block as soon as possible.**

** -CSG, a sorry author**


	11. Love is in the air

**A/N: Yay! Update! Sorry I haven't updated in a month but school has piled on my homework. Here is a chapter to make up for it. I will be updating ALL my stories! I have also changed Conphidence's name to Clark. **

**Disclaimer: It would be wrong to say I own the Divergent trilogy, I only own the plot and ideas in this story.**

Tris POV:

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Crap the alarm. I should go set up the training room.

"Tobias. Tobias! Wake up!" he responds in a muffled grunt, "Wake up, or I'll take extreme measures." He bolts up.

"Like what?! This?" he grabs me and pulls me in for a kiss but I'm too fast.

"Nope! Not until you get up!" He stands up and pulls me up for a kiss. I give it to him this time.

"That's much better!"

* * *

_Time skip backwards 2 and a half hours_

* * *

Clark POV:

I enter the training room early, earlier than Tris and Four. It's now 3:30 in the morning. I'm scrawny, so I wake up for extra practice.

As I step up to the punching bag someone starts to speak.

"You really shouldn't be in here." I recognize the voice as Eric's, "you could get kicked out of training."

He walks up behinds me and whispers in my ear.

"It's dangerous. You don't know who could walk in on you." I turn around and we are just a couple centimeters apart. The moment gets the best of us and he kisses me and I kiss back. It only lasts for a second and I pull away. Eric looks disappointed. I see the look in his eyes and I kiss him again.

"**This** is dangerous we could get caught." I tell him.

"Then we will make it work." He replies.

Eric POV:

Oh. My. God. We just KISSED twice!

We discussed how it would work and she left to go back to bed, leaving me standing all alone in the training room.

Miya POV:

I'm heading back to the dorms when I see Clark pass by quietly.

"Clark? What are you doing coming from the training room?"

"I was training."

"What?!" I exclaim, "You could get kicked out for that!"

"I know but something good came out of it."

She had me in a bubble of suspense.

"What happened?"

"Eric kissed me and I kissed back… twice." She looks at me shyly. I'm stunned.

"I'm sorry… but… WHAT?!"

"I-I have to go." She hurries through the passage ways and goes into the transfer dorms. Great I messed up so bad!

Clark POV:

Me and Eric have a date tonight! I'm so excited!

* * *

It's time for our date! I walk down to the Pit and wait by the chasm when he walks up behind me and wraps his arms around my waist.

"Hello, my love." He whispers in my ear, "ready for our date?"

"Yes." I say as we walk to the restaurant hand in hand.

As we sit down at our booth and enjoy our dinner someone comes up to us.

"What do you think you are doing with my sister?"

**A/N: Cliffy! Please favorite, follow, and review! In advance and for the past sorry for spelling mistakes.**


End file.
